The Awakening
by theamazinguy
Summary: Ichigo gets the Blacklight Virus, and uses its power to fight the Hollows...


Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the rewrite of the story because I was in a rush and it had bad description and stuff. And so this is an XOVER between Bleach and Prototype and I'm going to add a few tweaks to the Bleach storyline. The Fullbring stuff didn't happen yet. And when Ichigo fought Aizen, the spiritual power was unheard of and corrupted everyone and everything that had spiritual power, rendering the Shingami as helpless as humans. The Arrancars were affected, except the Hollows weren't. They're enhanced strength and endurance was still there, as well as the Ceros. Soul Society's in panic now...and the Kurosaki Family has moved to New York for a change. Ichigo happens by Penn Station and in an act of madness, Alex Mercer throws the vial at him which contains the Blacklight Virus. Blackwatch captures him, with the intent to kill him.**

For the umpteenth time, Ichigo pounded on his cell door, screaming at the top of his lungs to let him out. There was no window, just an air vent that was sealed closed with titanium. The door didn't even look like a door. It looked like a solid slab of cement. There was no way out, unless he had Shingami powers, which he didn't. No one did anymore.

He was still confused why he hadn't starved or been dehydrated. If his sense of time was correct, he had been here for about a week, and he didn't really feel hungry. Maybe it was because of the 'virus' that he had, according to the plaque he had seen outside of his cell door when they had put him inside the cell, the _stupid_ cell he was in.

He wondered what exactly had he done to put him in jail. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't done any crimes recently, or for that matter, ever. Maybe it was because of the gang members he had disposed of...probably not, though, because it was self defense and he hadn't killed any of them, though he can't say he wasn't tempted. He had given them serious brain damage, though.

"That's still doesn't explain why they didn't say anything," he growled, "They just wordlessly led me to this cell, the bastards they are." He repeatedly kicked the wall in frustration, mainly because they wouldn't let him out, and also _why_ they had put him here. He kicked the wall with such force he heard something go _crack_ in his toes. He took off his shoe, just in time to see his pinky toe regenerating at a super fast rate. He gaped in disbelief.

"What just happened?" he asked himself, panicked. Though he was reluctant to, he kicked the wall again and instantly felt a searing pain. But just as quickly the pain was gone.

"Cool," he grinned to himself. This made him even more curious and to exploit his new found powers. He clenched his fist in anticipation, and abruptly he felt a tingling in his arm. He looked down. A large black blade was his arm now. He jumped back, in surprise, shock and amusement.

"What the hell? That's so cool!" he exclaimed in excitement. He imagined a weapon, _any_ weapon, and he found his arm a whip like blade with blades on the sides and one final spike jutting from the end (like James Heller's Whipfist). He tried again, and now he saw a three fingered, one thumbed talon like appendage weapon (the Claws). He tried again and again and his results included: Large amounts of the _stuff_ that made his weapons (biomass) into a condensed strong form (Hammerfist), a circle of spikes that went around Ichigo and impaled the walls (Groundspike Graveyard Devastator) and he instantly became tired, thought his results were most pleasing. His cell lay in ruins around him and a hallway stretched in front of him, littered with cameras. A shrill alarm rang through the air, and Ichigo could hear footsteps in the distance. He was about to sprint away when he saw a file which had miraculously survived the destruction and was labeled: _Kurosaki Ichigo, Blacklight Virus Victim Results._ He quickly picked it up and read the contents.

_Blacklight Virus Results include:_

_Superhuman strength: Can now lift vehicles with ease and manhandle any human with not much difficulty. His maximum lifting strength is 950 lb._

_Superhuman speed: His speed is likewise enhanced, and can surpass vehicles with not much difficulty. Maximum speed of 97 km/h_

_Superhuman Agility: Research says that he will be able to perform truly magnificent parkour feats such as flips and rolls around obstacles with little or no trouble. His leg strength will allow him to jump, according to our estimates, 10 stories. He will be able to run up vertical surfaces and cling to walls to an indefinite period of time. He will also be able to glide, by making his biomass lighter in the air and ejecting further mass for more propulsion. His agility, to sum it up, will be superb, and beyond human imagination._

_Superhuman Endurance: He will now be able to survive surely fatal situations as being shot, with any kind of caliber, and survive being shot in the head, unless it's a huge bomb detonated in his face, which will put him out of action for two weeks at the least._

_Healing Factor: Able to instantly regenerate bullet wound and wound from explosions etc..._

_Superhuman Senses: His senses are highly enhanced._

_Biomass Powers: He will now be able to form his hand into a variety of tools, both defensive and offensive, such as a whip like blade, a blade, a hammer etc...For his defensive powers, he can now form it into a shield or prong (just want to say, like Ichigo's first level of his Fullbring) etc..._

_Perhaps his most important power is that he can now consume people and gain their memories and skills, and also change it into their appearance at will._

_Now, to whoever is reading this, comes the reason to eliminate this...monster. _

_General Robert Carter,_

Ichigo looked up from the file and shook his head. If all this crap was crap was true, then he'd be pretty powerful...powerful enough to battle Hollows...and maybe he could spread the virus to Soul Society...didn't his science teacher say something about viruses transferring from saliva?

"Bullshit," he muttered.

Ichigo shook his head again. If this...this..._bullshit_ was true, he'd better get out of here. From the look of things and recent events, the government wanted to kill him.

"Shit," he muttered, his eyebrows furrowing. "My normal life goes down the drain..._again_."

As he said those words, a group of soldiers all clad in black rushed into the narrow hallway and aimed they're strange guns at him which looked like transparent cylinders. He took a step forward, as if to attack. A tall, thin man took a step forward, mirroring Ichigo's movements and removed his helmet. The man had a malicious smile and dark skin, with an afro and a pistol strapped to his side.

"Careful, Kurosaki," he said, smiling. "See those...guns? They fire a ball of electricity which puts ya' in a world of pain."

"And you are..?"

"I am called by many names, including, the Silencer, the-"

"Your name," Ichigo said coldly, "NOT your various titles."

There were various snickers from the group. The captain looked embarrassed, but he quickly regained his composure. "Act like a smart-aleck again, Kurosaki, and you'll regret it."

"Threaten me again," replied Ichigo, "And you'll regret it."

"I'm the one in control here, Kurosaki, so I'll be doing-"

"Shut up," he answered. The Captain looked flustered, when a broadly built man stepped up, his features hidden by his helmet.

"Oh really, Captain?" he asked in a deep voice. "Can't you handle _anything_ without me interfering?" The Captain didn't reply, his eyes darting around nervously. Ichigo wondered how he had become a Captain with his current attitude.

"You're not any better," Ichigo butted in. The Captain shot him a thankful glare, but Ichigo silenced him with a single stare.

"What did you say?" The man asked threateningly.

"I said-" Ichigo was in front of him, his hand a blade, poised at his throat, "That you're not any better." The man hid his fear well.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons," he murmured, "Now." The man gulped then reluctantly, he obeyed Ichigo.

"Thank you," Ichigo said maliciously, "But I'm afraid that it didn't do you any good," and with those words, he ended the man's life, his anger at being in the cell released. The men were still in shock when a circle of spikes surrounded Ichigo and impaled everyone, save the Captain.

"I'll spare you, this time," he said generously.

"Thank you," breathed the Captain.

"I don't want a thank you," he answered angrily, "It's just that I'm not scum enough to kill everyone I see. I fight to protect, not to kill." Swiftly, he kicked the Captain knocking him out and taking his gun that was strapped across his back.

"Nice FN-SCAR-L," he told him, "Too bad I'm taking it." He slung it across his back and started sprinting down the hallway.

He turned a right, then left, taking completely random directions, just looking for a way out. He passed an off road Jeep, and then skidded to a stop. He got in it and grinned. He throttled the accelerator and zoomed down the prison crushing everything in view. He trampled a door, came into a laboratory and surprised a scientist who dropped a vial in shock, which mixed with another vial. Typical. What happened next was predictable. An explosion with a half kilometer radius. Ichigo was blown backwards, completely blind with grime and dirt. He heard a crunch and then he smelled fresh air. He smashed onto his back with such force his spine cracked. He groaned in pain.

"AW, DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" His healing factor took about ten minutes to work while he was lying there, on the grass outside of the destroyed base, the only one who had survived the explosion that that scientist had caused.

"That bitch," he said angrily.

"Who's a bitch?" Asked a familiar voice. Ichigo looked up and saw himself face-to-face with Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.


End file.
